Forbidden
by JassTheSarcastic
Summary: Rachel and Blaine were just having a perfect secret relationship, until one date and an unexpected date crash. Read what happens to them while they deal with the ups and downs of their relationship, school and glee, and even some old flames. AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story. It's based on 2x14 Blame it on the Alcohol episode of Glee. Please go easy on me, I'm not much of a writer. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ABSOLUTELY nothing! Only my clothes.**

**WARNING: NOT SUITABLE FOR KLAINE LOVERS! sorry!**

Rachel Berry was on the phone with her boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, who she had been secretly dating for almost a month.

"So, you got _another_ solo?", she asked after he explained about his Warbler meeting.

"Yes, yes I did, Miss Berry. And from what I heard, you hadn't got any?", he asked with his regular tone. She could practically _hear_ his smile.

"No, not recently", she laughed, opening her locker.

"So, how are you?", Blaine asked a moment later.

"It's kinda late for that question, don't you think?" was her response.

"I just wanna know", he shrugged even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"I'm doing fine- no, extraordinarily amazing!", Rachel said, "though, I must admit, I really miss you".

Blaine was silent for a while and heard a "Blaine? You there?" from Rachel. "I'll tell you what, tonight, I'm gonna take you out to watch a musical of your choice and diner. How's that sound?"

Rachel thought for while and said, "Alright, Love Story. At 7p.m.. Meet you at 'Breadstix'. Bye". She hung up.

* * *

><p>Ever since Rachel's house party during McKinley's alcohol awareness week, where the glee club played a game of spin the bottle- which leads to Blaine and Rachel kissing- the two have been secretly dating. They only keep it a secret because they don't want anyone to find out- especially Kurt. If Kurt found out, it would crush him and his friendship with both of them, he would probably never speak to either of them again.<p>

Rachel's afraid what she's doing with Blaine is a mistake because she did something similar with Jesse- dating the competition.

* * *

><p>That night on their date, they met up at 'Breadstix', as planned. But when Rachel went to the girls' washroom while they were ordering, something unexpected happened.<p>

"Blaine? What are _you_ doing here?", Kurt asked, with a hint of surprise in his tone.

"Hey… Kurt…?", Blaine said awkwardly with a small wave.

"What are you_ doing _here?", Kurt repeated.

"Just, uh, just having diner", Blaine stuttered out, "What about you?"

"Same, only I'm having it alone", Kurt smiled. But, his smile dropped, "Rachel?"

"Kurt! Oh my god, what are doing here? Blaine?", Rachel tried to act surprise to see _both_ of them- which was clearly working.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!"

"I'm here on a date!", she said, trying not to look at Blaine too much to not give any suspicion of what's going on.

"Ditto", said Kurt, trying so hard to not look angry, but failing.

"Well", Blaine clapped his hands together, breaking the tension, "why don't we have some food before your dates come?"

"Sure", they both said in unison.

They ordered in silence- Blaine and Rachel sneaking looks at each other while Kurt just looked at his menu.

Blaine glanced at his watch and said, "I totally forgot! I have to be somewhere".

The other two looked at him and they exchanged goodbye's- Blaine winking at Rachel before leaving.

Once he left, Kurt turned to Rachel, "Did he winked at you?"

"Hmm? Who?", Rachel looked around to pretend like Kurt wasn't talking about Blaine.

"Blaine, he clearly winked at you before he left".

"You know, I don't think my date's coming, so, I'll be leaving. Have fun on your date", Rachel smiled at him and left.

* * *

><p>She went outside and found Blaine, waiting for her. They hugged- which leads to a kiss.<p>

Kurt got a text from his date saying he couldn't make it- yes, Kurt's date is a guy, not one as great as Blaine. So he left. But when he got outside, he found Blaine and Rachel, _kissing_.

Kurt couldn't fight back the tears so he ran, to his car and drove as fast as he could.


	2. The Truth

**AN: So I read the reviews and all I could say is: ! Honestly, I thought no one would read it, clearly I'm wrong! Plus, I won't be able to upload any more until this weekend, cause I'm having a year-end exam and I didn't study and I have to do it now, so bye! P.S. REVEIW!**

**Diclaimer: Still don't own anything!**

Forbidden, Chapter 2: The Truth

After witnessing the horrible sight, Kurt gathered all his might and went to Rachel's locker- where she was keeping her books- the following day.

"Hey, Rach", he greeted.

"Oh, hi Kurt", she greeted back.

"We're friends, right? Like, you know, we can ask each other anything and we answer truthfully?", he asked with and smile.

"Yeah, I guess", she answered.

"Great! Are you dating anyone?"

"Yes", she said without hesitant.

"Who?", Kurt asked, hoping she'll answer truthfully and say she's with Blaine, but instead she said "Why?"

"Oh for God's sake, Rachel! I know 'bout you and Blaine, alright! I saw you two outside 'Breadstix' practically _fucking_!", Kurt yelled. He left her standing there in complete shock.

* * *

><p>In glee club, Mr. Schue wrote on the board 'REGRETS' and said, "Regrets. What do you regret?"<p>

"My baby", Quinn said.

"Life", Santana said.

_Letting the love of my life run into the arms of a crazy girl, _Kurt thought but didn't say it out.

"Peanuts?", Brittany said with a confused face.

"I want you all to sing songs about regrets", Mr. Schue continued.

* * *

><p>The bell rang.<p>

Kurt followed Rachel to her locker- where she called Blaine, "Hey, Kurt found out. He saw us. Call me back when you get this".

That confirmed it, Blaine and Rachel were dating.

Kurt ran as fast as he could- he knew he couldn't breathe, at least not around Rachel- he had to find Mercedes. He had to find her before he breaks.

"Mercedes!", he yelled when he found her.

"Kurt, what happened?", she asked.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?", asked Rachel when all the glee girls- and Kurt- gathered at the choir room.<p>

"We're all here to ask you a few questions"

"About Blaine"

"Ok, but why?", Rachel asked.

"Just answer the questions and don't ask your own", Santana snapped.

Rachel nodded.

"Alright", Mercedes clapped her hands, "What do you think of Blaine?"

"Well, I think he's cute, sweet and understanding about anything", Rachel said with a small smile.

"Next question", Quinn said, "Do you think he's willing to let a shoulder to cry on to a complete stranger?"

"Yes", Rachel said without hesitant.

"Do you like him?", Santana asked suddenly.

Rachel didn't respond.

Everyone gasped, "You like Blaine?"

"As a _friend_", Rachel quickly said.

Santana scoffed, "Please, you like him so much you're even willing to make out with him outside of 'Breadstix'!"

"Enough!", Kurt yelled from where he was sitting, "I need to speak to Rachel, alone".

"Kurt, are you sure?", Mercedes asked being a concerned best friend as she was.

"Positive", Kurt said firmly.

The other girls went outside and it was only Kurt and Rachel left.

"Kurt, wh-"

"Why Rachel? Why do you keep stealing guys I like?", Kurt said.

"I didn't steal him, Kurt. You were never with him".

"But I had a chance and you took it away from me like stealing candy from a baby".

"So now you're referring yourself to a baby?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Kurt, I didn't steal him, alright! He called me!"

"Oh Rachel, you're willing to lie through your teeth just so you could get Blaine. I almost feel sympathy for you. _Almost_", Kurt said as he tried his best to keep calm.

"God, Kurt! You're so stubborn! He called me, alright? He chose me, not you! He is _not gay_!", Rachel yelled, then stormed out.

The rest of the glee girls came in and tried to comfort Kurt as he cried and said, "Every time I look at them, I have these pains in my chest and I know it's their fault! Those _bitches_!"

* * *

><p>Rachel walked to the auditorium to finish up the rest of her free period- the rest of the time was being interrogated by Kurt and the girls- singing her heart out.<p>

But when she got there, she saw far too familiar curls on a far too familiar head resting on one of the seats. She walked up to that seat and found Blaine, waiting for her- _again_.

"Hey Rach!", he greeted once he saw her.

"Hey Blaine. What're you doing here?", she asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Just sit. We have a surprise", he said as he leaped onto the stage.

Before she could say anything, the Warblers came out. They sang 'When I Get You Alone'.

"What you think?", Blaine asked, after the performance.

Rachel stood up, took a deep breath and kissed him deeply.

"It was awesome! You were perfect as always", she said after she pulled away.

"Thanks", Blaine said, clearly out of breath.

"Did you get my message?"

"Yeah, you ok? You seemed worried".

"I'm fine, Kurt's pissed. And all the girls took his side".

"D'you want me to go talk to him?"

"Yes! Tell him the truth. He thinks I stole you from him!"

"Alright, bye".

"Bye", Rachel said as the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up: Blaine confronts Kurt. What will Kurt say? Will he accept them and move on or will he yell and never speak to either of them? And what will the rest of the glee club think? Why am I still talking? Ooooo...<strong>


	3. Accepting

**_AN: I'm back! My exams are over and I thnk i failed :( Oh well. This chapter, you might get confused whether or not Kurt accepted Blaine and Rachel, but it's just how you read it. And I'm sooooooo sorry to Kurt fans for putting him in so much pain and sorrow, I'll make up for it, I promise! Anyways, read on and leave a reveiw before you go! Thanks :)_**

**Diclaimer: Own nothing! No money! Still happy!**

Forbidden, Chapter 3: Accepting

The halls were flooded with students getting to their lockers as well as their next classes.

Blaine looked everywhere for him. He was about to give up but when he turned a corner, there he was.

"Kurt", he called out, "I need to talk to you".

"Yeah, well, I don't".

"Kurt, just hear me out", Blaine grabbed his arm.

Kurt struggled at first, but stopped. "Fine", he sighed, "What do you have to say?"

"The truth", Blaine started, "Rachel said I called her, right?"

"Yes, but it was clearly a lie".

"No, it wasn't", he continued, "I called her for the second date, only because I felt something about her that made me come crawling back. Then, we kissed, and I felt something- something beyond fireworks. It was- it was amazing".

They didn't know it but Rachel was listening to them.

"Blaine, I'm not sure if you understand or not, but I don't _want_ to know about that. The only thing I _do _want to know is, why_ her_? It could've been Quinn, Santana, even Brittany! But no, it just had to be her! You know what happened between her, Finn and I, right?" Blaine nodded.

"Well, looks like history's repeating itself", Kurt continued, "You know what, I don't care anymore. Be with Rachel, it doesn't matter to me because I'm use to being alone", he forced a bitter laugh, "Maybe I'll be alone forever".

"Kurt, don't say that. You'll find someone great, I know it".

"Sure, goodbye, Blaine", Kurt walked away.

Blaine felt a tap on his shoulder and was shocked when he found Rachel standing behind him.

"Hey!", she said, "Don't worry, I heard the whole conversation".

He leaned down to kiss her.

When he pulled away, Rachel asked, "Did you really mean what you said? About feeling the sparks?"

"Every word", he said as he kissed her again.

* * *

><p>The following day, at the Lima Bean café, "So, today you're gonna talk to New Directions?", Blaine asked as he handed Rachel her coffee.<p>

"Why exactly?", she asked.

"Because, Kurt'll tell the others and we have to make sure they're fine with it in order to go public with our relationship".

"Since when did Blaine Anderson worried about image?"

"I'm not worried about _image_, I'm just-", he sighed, "You'll talk to them, right?"

She smiled and said, "'Course I will. I'll do anything you ask".

"Anything?", he raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, maybe not _anything_", she kissed his cheek and waved goodbye.

She got in her car and thought about what she was about to say to the glee club. She kept saying over and over again as if she was memorizing lines for a musical.

* * *

><p>Rachel just wished she could control time and fast-forward to glee club. She wanted to just yell out to the world that she was dating Blaine Anderson and she didn't care what anyone thought.<p>

The sound of the bell ringing tore her out of her thoughts.

She realized that it was time for the glee club meeting.

As Mr. Schue was late- _again_- Rachel thought it would be the perfect opportunity to announce her relationship with Blaine.

"Listen up, glee clubbers!", she said as she made her way to the front, "I have something to say- maybe Kurt already told you but just in case- I'm dating Blaine".

"Wait, that Warbler dude?", Puck asked.

"Yes…", Rachel said, slowly and tried not to make it sound like it was so obvious.

"I thought he was gay", Finn said.

"Well, he isn't and now I'm dating him", she nearly said bitterly.

"You've got some nerve to go up there and announce that. Kurt's clearly upset by this", Santana spat.

"It wasn't my choice!", Rachel yelled.

"It was your choice to date him!", Santana continued to yell.

"What is your problem, Santana?", Rachel finally snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You always call me names, you talk bad about me behind my back- even to my face- and you stole my boyfriend- everyone's boyfriend!", Rachel yelled, while she wished Blaine was there to help her.

"I don't do those things, _you little hobbit_! I saved you all from a 'soon-to-be' horrible relationship, so you all should at least thank me!"

"No, what I had with Sam was going fine", Quinn said.

"Yeah, until you made out with _Frankenteen _here", Santana gestured to Finn, "As for you, dwarf", Santana went back to yelling at Rachel, "you're lucky I have no interest in Blaine, _yet_".

"I know Blaine the longest and I can say, he won't cheat. But then again, he never was anyone's boyfriend", Kurt said.

"He doesn't", Brittany suddenly said.

Everyone looked at her and Sam asked, "And, how do you know that?"

"I tried to make out with him", she simply said, "But I think it was my cat".

* * *

><p>The bell rang.<p>

"Alright, I'll ask him. Hold on", Rachel said to the phone, "Hey, Kurt! Wait!"

Kurt turned to face Rachel, "Yes?"

"Blaine and I would like to invite you to dinner tonight at 'Breadstix'", Rachel said, still holding her phone.

"I'd love to", Kurt responded. He heard Rachel squeal as she went back to talking into the phone.

* * *

><p>That night, "I have an announcement to make", Blaine said after they were seated and ordered, "I'm moving to McKinley High!"<p>

"Oh, my God! Really?", Rachel said.

"I'm officially moving tomorrow".

"I can't wait! Make sure to audition for glee club, alright? That has to be your first stop!", Rachel said.

They ate while talking about the following day when Blaine moves to McKinley.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Alright so I have no idea what Blaine should sing for his audition. I can't decide between "Miss Independent"-Neyo, "Your Song"-Elton John, "Gives you hell"-All American Rejects, "I'm Yours"-Jason Maraz or "Stutter"-AVPS. What do you think? Review and tell me?<em>**


	4. Santana's Plan, Part I

**AN: Alright, I split this into 2 parts because it's way too freaking long! And I had a debate with myself about Blaine's audition song and finally settled on "?". Ha! I'm not gonna tell you, just read on!**

**_Singing._**

**Disclaimer: I own it! Just kidding!**

* * *

><p>Forbidden, Chapter 4: Santana's Plan.<p>

The following day, Rachel made sure that day was absolutely perfect because Blaine was finally moving to McKinley and joining glee club.

Since glee club was the last period of the day, Blaine had enough time to explore the halls of McKinley. Unfortunately, the halls looked alike and confusing. Fortunately, he had Rachel to guide him.

They had most classes together, but Blaine had Graphic Design right before lunch- and he hadn't found the cafeteria- while Rachel had Photography.

After his class, Blaine tried his very best to _find_ the cafeteria- but was failing, really, really bad. Luckily, Santana came to his rescue.

"Hi, Blaine", she said devilishly.

"Hey, Santana, right?", he said with a smile.

"Yes, you seem lost. Need some help? I know this school really well I almost regret it".

"Um, yeah. I need to find the cafeteria".

"Oh, don't worry. I'll come with you to make sure you won't wonder off", she said as she began walking, clearly signaling Blaine to follow.

* * *

><p>When they reached the cafeteria, Santana was still telling Blaine all the places in the school.<p>

"What are they doing _together_?", Rachel hissed when she saw Santana and Blaine walking and talking together.

"Looks like your boyfriend is being stolen by 'Satan', _again__"__,_ Mercedes said, taking another bite of her sandwich.

Rachel stabbed into her salad- but not eating it- in anger, she knew Santana would try to do this, she just hopes Blaine doesn't fall in.

She was about to talk more about how Santana always treats her like trash when a pair of arms circled around her waist. She let out a soft shriek and realized it was Blaine. He kissed the top of her head and sat down next to her.

"Hey!", he greeted, "What're you guys talking 'bout?"

"Just about glee club", Rachel lied, "By the way, are you gonna audition?"

"Of course", he said, "I've picked the perfect song and I'm dedicating it to you".

Kurt fought the urge to puke out his food, he hated seeing one of his friends with the love of his life, again- though he didn't want to admit it, he wasn't in love with Blaine anymore, but he did have a little flame in his heart for him.

Lunch ended a little earlier with Blaine and Rachel going to Mr. Schue to arrange something.

* * *

><p>At that afternoon's glee club meeting, everyone meet in the auditorium- not knowing why- and waited for Mr. Schue to explain why are they there.<p>

"Alright, everyone, you are all here because someone wants to audition for glee club. Take it away, Blaine Anderson!", Mr. Schue said and everyone clapped.

The lights went dim and Blaine came out and sat at the piano.

_**It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside**_

_**I'm not one of those who can easily hide**_

_**I don't have much money but girl if I did**_

_**I'd buy a big house where we both could live**_

He got off the piano and someone else took over.

_**And you can tell everybody this is your song**_

_**It may be quite simple but now that it's done**_

_**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**_

_**That I put down in words**_

_**How wonderful life is while you're in the world**_

The song came to a close and everyone gave a standing ovation.

"Well, I think I speak for everybody when I say, welcome to the glee club!", Mr. Schue said.

Everyone went to him to welcome him and tell them what they thought about his audition.

"You were amazing and inhumanly perfect!", Rachel said as she kissed him.

* * *

><p>When they all went back to the choir room , Mr. Schue explained their assignment for the week, "Everyone must sing a duet with the person they choose from this hat", he gestured to an upside-down top hat filled with the names of the glee club.<p>

Santana went first and got Brittany but she said, "Blaine". Rachel shot her a glare but Santana ignored it.

The rest went turn by turn and left for the day.

* * *

><p>The next day, Santana and Blaine worked on their assignment in the auditorium.<p>

"How about 'Grenade'?", Santana suggested.

"Sure", Blaine answered.

Blaine played the opening keys on the piano and Santana sang the first verse.

_**Easy come, easy go**_

_**That's just how you live, oh**_

_**Take, take, take it all**_

_**But you never give **_

_**Should've known you was trouble**_

_**From the first kiss**_

_**Had your eyes wide open**_

_**Why were they open?**_

Blaine took over.

_**Gave you all I had**_

_**And you tossed it in the trash**_

_**You tossed it in the trash, you did**_

_**To give me all your love is all I ever asked**_

_**Cause what you don't understand**_

_**Is**_

They joined in the chorus.

_**I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**I would go through all this pain**_

_**Take a bullet straight through my brain**_

_**Yes, I would die for you, baby**_

_**But you won't do the same**_

_**No, no, no, no**_

_**No, you won't do the same**_

_**You wouldn't do the same**_

_**Oh, you'd never dot the same**_

_**Oh, no, no, no**_

The song came to a close and Santana kissed Blaine- full on the lips.

Rachel just happened to walk in and saw them. She ran out as fast as she came in- crying.

Blaine noticed Rachel and quickly pushed Santana and ran after her.

"Rachel! Rachel, wait!", he called out.

He caught her at the choir room- still crying.

"Rachel, it's not my fault!".

"It may not be, but you let it happen!", she snapped, "You know, Blaine, I thought you were different, I thought you would be the one I'd share the spotlight with. Clearly, I was wrong". And she left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all are happy with the song choice! Part 2 will be out soon, hopefully! REVIEW! Thanks, love you all!<strong>


	5. Santana's Plan, Part II

**_AN: Heylo! I'm back with part 2 of Santana's Plan! It won't be what you're expecting, SERIOUSLY! Oh, and Blaine's style in McKinley is Darren Criss' style, not real-Blaine in glee- you know, without all the bowties!- just clearing the air, in case._**

_Thoughts and others_

**_Disclaimer: C'mon guys! We've been through this, I don't own anything!_**

Forbidden, Chapter 4: Santana's Plan

Part 2

Blaine sat in one of the seats in the choir room and buried his head in his hands. _How did this happen?_, he thought.

When things couldn't get much worse, Santana walked in, the source of the problem.

"You ok?", she asked.

"No", he sighed, "Rachel's blaming me for something that's not my fault".

"Oh, you mean that kiss", she said.

"Yeah, why did you do that, anyway?"

Santana scoffed, "I'm sorry, I just thought we had some sort of connection".

"But you knew I was dating Rachel", he replied.

"_Was_", Santana said as she kissed him again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rachel was crying in the girls' bathroom. She ignored all the weird looks some Cherrios gave her.<p>

"Rachel? Are you alright?", Quinn asked when she nearly bumped into Rachel sitting on the floor.

"Remember, the other day, we said Blaine wouldn't cheat?", she said shakily, "Well, he did".

She noticed the confused expression on Quinn's face and said, "He kissed Santana".

"I'm so sorry", Quinn said sympathetically. She didn't know if she meant it or not.

"Why? It's not like we're over. This is just a bump on the road", she said as she wiped her tears, "In fact, I'm gonna go talk to him right now". She left to find Blaine.

_What the hell?,_ Quinn thought,_ One minute she's all sad and depressed and happy the next?_

* * *

><p>When Rachel reached the choir room- she figured he was still there- she saw Blaine, and Santana, <em>making out.<em>

She felt the tears coming again and ran as fast as she could- God knows where.

* * *

><p>In the glee club meeting, Blaine and Santana sat together- Santana playing with Blaine's hair- while Rachel sat alone in the corner.<p>

"Alright, who's up first?", Mr. Schue asked as he came in, "Blaine, Santana, why don't you guys go?"

"Sure, Mr. Schue", Santana said as she stood, pulling Blaine with her.

Rachel silently cursed Mr. Schue for doing that. She felt a stray tear roll down her cheek and she quickly ran to the girls' bathroom.

"Rachel?", Mr. Schue said when she left without saying a word, "Is she alright?"

"She's been having problems", Quinn said, being the only one knowing what has been going on in Blaine and Rachel's relationship.

"What kind of problems?", Mr. Schue asked.

"Relationship problems".

"But, she isn't in a relationship", Santana said.

"I thought she was dating Blaine", Mercedes said.

"We broke up", Blaine quickly said.

Everyone was thinking the same thing: Blaine and Rachel are not meant to be together.

"I'll go find her", Kurt said after what felt like forever.

* * *

><p>Kurt searched all over the school but couldn't find Rachel. He was about to give up and go back to the choir room until he heard sobbing coming from the girls' bathroom. <em>Damn it! Why didn't I look there in the first place?<em>, he thought.

"Rachel? Rachel, is that you?", he knock on the door.

"Go away, Kurt" was her response.

"Come on, Rachel. Let me in", Kurt pleaded.

"You won't even want to hear my problems", Rachel said.

"That's not true!", Kurt said. He thought for a while and finally got an idea, "Hey, Rachel, I got an idea. I'll tell you a secret if you let me in. Alright?"

"Fine!", Rachel said, clearly annoyed by Kurt's pleading and letting him in.

"Oh, my God! Your face looks like it caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork!", Kurt said when he saw Rachel's face.

"Thanks, Kurt. Bye, Kurt", Rachel said as she tried to push the door close so Kurt won't come in.

"Rach', I'm kidding!", Kurt said. Rachel was still trying to push him out. "Rachel, I don't love Blaine! And I know you do! So, let me in and I don't have to watch Santana steal him away!"

Rachel froze. She didn't know what to do, why would Blaine let Santana play him like he was a damn puppet? She took a step back and broke down to tears.

Kurt pulled her into a hug. "I'm not sure if you wanna hear it now", he said after a moment, "Blaine said you two broke up, is it true?"

"What?", Rachel yelled and stormed out.

* * *

><p>"You told them we broke up?", she yelled at Blaine when she entered the choir room.<p>

"Didn't we?", he answered, clearly new at this whole relationship thing.

"No! What gave you that idea?"

"Alright, you two talk about this outside, now!", Mr. Schue said as he pushed them out of his choir room.

"I've never been in a relationship before, Rachel!", he yelled once they were outside.

"Obviously!", Rachel snapped at him. She was frustrated, she thought Blaine was different, she thought he wouldn't fall under Santana's spells, but he did, so easily, "Blaine, I knew this was a bad idea. I knew it wouldn't work. What if we continue this relationship and you find out that you're still attracted to men? That you're still gay? I can't handle that heartbreak, Blaine. I can't".

"What are you trying to say, Rachel?"

"I'm saying that I'm doing you and I a favor: I'm breaking up with you", Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"Rachel-"

"No, there's nothing to talk about".

Instead of walking back to the choir room, she walked the other direction and Blaine did the same.

He walked to the auditorium and sang "What About Now?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: *runs and hides* DON'T HATE ME, OR SANTANA! OR, EVEN RACHEL! I'm glad you all don't know where I live!<em>**


	6. Secret Admirer

**_Sorry late uploading!_**

**_Singing= Together or solo_**

****_Singing= Single(duet style)_

**Singing= Single(duet style)**

* * *

><p>Forbidden, Chapter 5: Secret Admirer<p>

A couple of weeks after the break-up, Rachel was still heartbroken and Blaine and Santana separated.

Rachel went to her locker one morning and found note in it.

"MEET ME IN THE AUDITORIUM", it said.

She thought it was from Blaine- maybe he wanted to talk things through and be friends or something- so she went to the auditorium.

"Finn? What are you doing here?", Rachel said when she reached the auditorium.

"Just hanging, what 'bout you?", he asked.

"I'm waiting for Blaine. But wait, shouldn't you be with Quinn?"

"We broke up", Finn said simply, as if he wanted it to happen.

"Oh, sorry", Rachel answered.

"Yeah, well, I was over her anyway", Finn said with a smile.

"You don't mean that, Finn", Rachel tried to reason but Finn leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers.

"Finn!", Rachel pushed him away and ran out.

* * *

><p>On her way out, she saw three football players holding cups full of slushie. Rachel winched at the sight but thankful it wasn't aimed at her. She turned and saw them slushy Blaine.<p>

"Welcome to McKinley, butt boy!", one of them said and all of them laughed wickedly.

"Blaine", she said as she went to him, "C'mon, I'll get you cleaned up". She pulled him to the Girls' Bathroom.

She cleaned his "slushed-up" face while telling what to do when you get slushied.

"Why didn't you go back?", Rachel asked after a moment.

"Hmm? What d'you mean?", Blaine asked back.

"Why didn't you go back to Dalton?"

"I don't know. I guess I couldn't go back".

"Here, let me", Rachel said as she took the towel from Blaine and wiped of some slushie off of Blaine.

"There", she said quietly. She dropped the towel and hugged him. "Do you remember when it was easier before we went public?"

She felt him nod.

"Well, I'll see you in glee club", she said when she pulled away.

"Yeah, you too".

* * *

><p>Later that day, at the glee club meeting, Mr. Schue wrote on the board, "HEARTBROKEN AND RECOVERY", and asked, "Can anyone tell me what these words mean?"<p>

"Being heartbroken and moving on?", Brittany said and a few "Duh!"'s were said around the room.

Mr. Schue rolled his eyes and continued, "I want you to sing songs either about being heartbroken or recovery. I also want to see real, natural and pure emotion, not fake or forced emotion. I know there's still some of that emotion from the little incident a couple of weeks ago". He noticed the situation went a little awkward by his last statement and quickly asked, "Who'd like to give it a try?"

"I'd like to Mr. Schue", Rachel said with a raised hand. Mr. Schue nodded and Rachel whispered to the band. They started to play:

_**When will I see you again?**_

_**You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said**_

_**No final kiss to seal any seams**_

_**I had no idea of the state we were in**_

_**I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness**_

_**And a wandering eye, and heaviness in my head**_

_**But don't you remember?**_

_**Don't you remember?**_

_**The reason you loved me before**_

_**Baby, please remember me once more**_

_**When was the last time you thought of me?**_

_**Or have you completely erased me from your memory?**_

_**I often think about where I went wrong**_

_**The more I do, the less I know**_

_**But I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness**_

_**And a wandering eye, and heaviness in my head**_

_**But don't you remember?**_

_**Don't you remember?**_

_**The reason you loved me before**_

_**Baby, please remember me once more**_

_**When will I see you again?**_

The song ended and Rachel had tears in her eyes from remembering all those times when she and Blaine were still a couple, all those date's- before and after they went public- the times when they just hung out at each other's houses or whenever they were around each other, it all made her happy and quite sad about their break-up.

"Well that was a great example of being heartbroken, Rachel, but I also want some recovery, a rebound, showing that you're still strong enough to push forward", Mr. Schue said, tearing her out of her thoughts.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and everyone went out while they told Rachel that her performance was amazing- <em>as always<em>.

As Rachel made her way to her locker, she saw Finn stuffing a piece of paper into it.

"Finn!", Rachel yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing…", Finn said innocently.

"Finn, can't you accept that you and I are over?", Rachel asked, in a desperate voice.

"Can't you accept that you and _Blaine_ are over?", Finn asked, getting angrier by the minute, "Why do you even like the guy? Is it because he sings and dances better than me? Or because he's just good looking?"

"All those things!", Rachel yelled, "He also understands me, he knows when there's something on my mind just by looking at me. He even shares my passion, he shares my dreams and wants to succeed with me. He joined glee club without hesitant, without pleading. Those are the reasons why I love him. I love Blaine, Finn, not you. You need to move on from me, 'cause I have from you". With that, she walked away.

"You wouldn't dump him if you love him", Finn taunted. Rachel cursed him under her breathe.

* * *

><p>The next day during glee club, it was Finn's turn to sing:<p>

_**I was blown away**_

_**What could I say?**_

_**It all seemed to make sense**_

_**You've taken away everything**_

_**And I can't deal with that**_

_**I try to see the good in life**_

_**But good things in life are hard to find**_

_**We'll blow it away, blow it away**_

_**Can we make this something good?**_

_**Well, I'll try to do it right this time around**_

He sang this directly to Rachel:

_**Let's start over**_

_**I'll try to do it right this time around**_

_**It's not over**_

'_**Cause a part of me is dead and on the ground**_

_**This love is killing me,**_

_**But you're the only one**_

_**It's not over**_

_**We can't let this get away**_

_**Let it out, let it out**_

_**Don't get caught up in yourself**_

_**Let it out**_

_**Let's start over**_

_**I'll try to do it right this time around**_

_**It's not over**_

'_**Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground**_

_**This love is killing me,**_

_**But you're the only one**_

_**It's not over**_

_**Let's start over**_

_**It's not over, yeah…**_

_**This love is killing me,**_

_**But you're the only one**_

_**It's not over**_

The song came to a close and everyone clapped- except Rachel. "That was great, Finn", Mr. Schue said, "Would anyone else like to sing anything. Perhaps recovery?" He pointed to Santana, who raised her hand and she went and sang 'Mr. Know It All' by Kelly Clarkson as recovery. When it was over, everyone- including Rachel- clapped.

* * *

><p>Rachel's free-period was spent in the auditorium with Brad, the piano player, to practice some songs.<p>

"Brad", Rachel said when she picked her song, "Can you play this one?" As always, Brad nodded and started to play:

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

A familiar, yet missed voice joined her:

**When the evening shadows and the stars appear**

**And there is no one there to dry your tears**

**I could hold you for a million years**

**To make you feel my love**

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

**But I would never do you wrong**

_**I've known it from the moment that we've met**_

**No doubt in my mind where you belong**

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue_

**I'd go crawling down the avenue**

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_**To make you feel my love**_

Blaine extended his hand and Rachel took it. He twirled her closer to him and spun her around.

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

**And on the highway of regret**

_**Though winds of change are blowing wild and free**_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true**

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

**Go to the ends of the Earth for you**

_To make you feel my love_

_**To make you feel my love**_

They stopped spinning and Rachel leaned up and closed the space between them.

"I missed you, Blaine. I missed being yours", Rachel said after she pulled away.

"You were never mine. I was yours", Blaine said, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

They suddenly heard a thump from the piano, they turned and saw that Brad dropped something on the piano. Rachel giggled and helped Brad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hello and I'm so sorry you had to wait, I had a bunch of ideas I wanted to try. Anyway, thank you everyone for reviewing, alerting and favoriting(is that even a word?), you all are awesome people for waiting and reading. I have a poll up for those who have read "Santana's Perspective on Blaine Anderson", it's about another "Santana's Perspective". You can vote there and either PM me or tell me through SPOBA(Santana's Perspective on Blaine Anderson) who you'd like it to be about. I'm just trying to write her character correctly. Anyway, thanks again and don't forget to review! Love you all! ;)<strong>_


	7. CrissCross Part I

**AN: Hello my lovely readers! This chapter, like Santana's Plan, will be in two parts. If you don't like blood or anything related to it, this and the next chapter aren't for you. Have fun reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the three men who made Glee. I'm just a 12-year-old girl with issues just like everyone else!**

* * *

><p>Forbidden, Chapter 6: Criss-cross<p>

As Prom draws closer, Quinn was becoming more and more desperate about bring Prom Queen. Though she doesn't have a Prom King to her Queen, she was forced to go with plan B, something she calls, Operation: Eliminating the competition.

"Hey, Blaine!" Quinn greeted as she walked up to him at his locker.

"Hey, Quinn, how you been?" Blaine smiled.

"Great. Thanks for asking", she smiled back, "I have something for you to do".

"What is it?"

"It's about Prom", she said shyly.

"What about Prom?" he asked.

Quinn looked around nervously and whispered to him, "I can't tell you here, meet me at the library after third period". She walked away, leaving Blaine to think about the favor.

"Hey, Blainey-boo!" Rachel said as she pecked his cheek, "Are you alright? You seem distracted".

"I'm fine. Did you just call me "Blainey-boo"?" Blaine said.

"Yes, I did. It's my new nickname for you. Do you like it?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I do!" Blaine lied.

Rachel could only smile at her boyfriend's obvious lie, "So, I saw you talking to Quinn just now. What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing really, classes, Prom, glee club", Blaine shrugged.

"What do you mean, 'Prom'?"

"She wanted me to do something".

"For Prom?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Blaine nodded.

"I'll see you later", Blaine said as the bell rang. He kissed her before leaving for his class.

* * *

><p>After third period, Blaine entered the library to meet Quinn. She was sitting at a table, reading a book while waiting for Blaine.<p>

"Hey, Quinn", Blaine greeted.

"Take a seat, Blaine", Quinn said, not even lifting her eyes from the book.

"What do you need me to do?" Blaine whispered, though there were only a few students, it was still a library, so they needed to stay quiet.

"You know I want to be Prom Queen, right? But not just for the cheap tiara – God, no – I want the **power**. But I can't do it on my own since I dump Finn from being my Prom King. So I'm left with plan B, eliminate the competition", Quinn explained.

"Won't people know you did it? Since you'll be the only Prom candidate left", Blaine asked.

"That's where you come in. _You'll_ eliminate them", Quinn said.

"Why do you need me?" Blaine asked yet again.

"Because, Finn, Mercedes and Tina's soft, Puck's a Prom candidate and can't kill himself or his girlfriend, same with Lauren and Santana. Brittany's dumb, Artie's crippled, Rachel's…Rachel-"

"Hey!"

"And Kurt will tell Mercedes", Quinn finished as if Blaine didn't interrupt her.

"So, you're left with me", Blaine said, either a statement or a question. Quinn nodded. "Wait, what about Mike?" Blaine asked.

"Who?"

"Never mind. I still don't understand why you chose me", Blaine said.

Quinn sighed and mumbled, "Why does everyone like this idiot?"

"You know, I _can _hear you, right?" Blaine said, "Anyway, I want something in return".

"Like?" Quinn asked as she got impatient.

"I want _you_ to eliminate Vocal Adrenaline", Blaine said.

"What? Why?" Quinn asked.

"Why do you want to kill some of my friends?"

"Fine. Look inside your locker after lunch. Something will be on the top of it", Quinn said as she stood up.

"Why?" Blaine asked, also standing.

"Because I said so!" Quinn whisper-yelled. They both left to their respective classes.

She watched their conversation with interested eyes. She heard every word and watched their every move. She was forming a plan, the perfect plan. But for now, she'll just wait.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Blaine went to his locker and found a gun taped at the very place Quinn told him to look for. There was also a note stuck with it, "<em><strong>KILL PICK AND LAUREN FIRST<strong>__"_. He took a deep breath, dragged the gun out, slammed his locker shut and went to find Puck.

"Hey, babe, I…need you…to come to room 52, the English room or something", Puck said over the phone to Lauren. Blaine had his gun to Puck's head.

"Puckerman, why do you want me here?" Lauren stopped at the door when she saw Blaine with his gun and Puck on the ground, bloody. "What's going on here, Anderson?"

Blaine shot her without hesitant. He felt the adrenaline rush through him from killing them. He heard some footsteps and quickly escaped through the window.

He went to his locker and kept his gun when Rachel ran up to him with tears running down her cheeks.

"Something terrible just happened!" she yelled as she hugged him. Blaine tried his best to calm her down, but _eventually _she managed to control her tears and tell him what happened, "P-Puck and L-Lauren a-are d-d-d-dead!"

_Wow, news travels fast here!_, he thought. "What? How?" he asked, acting cool.

"I-I don't know. I j-just h-heard Mr. Schuester and Principal Figgins saying t-that they found Puck a-and Lauren d-dead in room 51", Rachel said shakily.

"It's 52, actually", Blaine mumbled.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, why don't we look for ourselves?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know", Rachel mumbled as she looked down.

"Only if you're willing to", Blaine said.

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes – though they were still a little red and puffy from the crying – and said, "Alright. I think I can handle it".

They reached room 52 in a few minutes and there they were, bloody and being carried away in body bags by police.

Rachel's eyes filled with tears again and began to sob quite loudly. Blaine hugged her and hushed her.

After Mr. Schue finished talking to the police, he went to Blaine and Rachel. "Guys, emergency glee club meeting", he said softly. Blaine nodded and brought Rachel to the choir room.

* * *

><p>Most of the New Directions were already in the choir room, some crying silently, others sobbing. Even Quinn, who was shedding a few tears, even though she was in on the whole thing.<p>

"I know you all heard about Puck and Lauren. I'm very sorry. I-"

"What do we do now?" Brittany asked, holding Santana and rubbing her back.

"I don't know really. But Principle Figgins told everyone to leave early for today and I just spoke to the police, they said we could visit the autopsy if we want to see their bodies", Mr. Schue said, "So, you all could go home".

Everyone gathered their stuff and left for the day. The ones who seem to be hurting the most about Puck's death were Rachel, Santana and Quinn(on the outside).

Blaine took Rachel home to make sure she was alright. "I'm fine, Blaine, you don't have to be strong for me", Rachel assured.

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Really", she kissed his forehead and went to her house. She waved at him before she disappeared into her house.

* * *

><p>Blaine went to see the bodies, he didn't really expect to see Quinn there.<p>

"Quinn, are you alright?" he asked. He heard her sniff and saw her wipe her tears quickly.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I'm here to see my friends too, you know", he said it like it was the most obvious things in the world.

"Please, they're not my friends", Quinn said.

"No, but Puck was. In fact he was more than that to you, wasn't he?" Blaine said.

"You don't know me", Quinn said.

"But I know enough that he was in love with you, but you pushed him away", Blaine walked towards her but she recoiled. He continued, "You two only stayed together because of your baby-"

"Blaine, stop. Just, stop", Quinn closed her eyes tightly to make sure her tears won't fall, "I don't need a recap of my life. Just kill Karofsky tomorrow. I don't care how, I don't care when. Just do it". She walked past him and out of the autopsy.

She was watching them again, somewhere in the shadows.

Her plan was falling into place. She went through her plan countless of times, perfected it, pulled loose ends. It was perfect.

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine found Karofsky in the boys' locker room. He planned on killing him then and there, luckily, he and Karofsky were the only ones there.<p>

"Karofsky!" he called out.

"What do you want, _homo_?" Karofsky hissed.

"I'm not gay", Blaine said calmly.

"Right, you're dating that loud hobbit", he spat.

"Alright, that's it!" Blaine took out his gun and pointed at him.

"Woah! What the hell, dude?" Karofsky yelled and Blaine shot him point blank.

Again, Blaine felt the same adrenaline rush from killing someone and quickly left before anyone came.

He managed to reach his locker and put on his hoddie before anyone could notice the blood on his shirt. He kept his gun, grabbed his backpack and left for class.

_She_ watched him closely, her hawk eyes trained on his every move, watched all his killings.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rach. You alright?" Blaine asked as he sat next to her during lunch.<p>

"No", she said, her voice thick, like she had been crying all day. She didn't have the strength to eat, to study, or even sleep.

"You should go home", he said.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I miss him", she said, tears threatening to fall.

"I miss him too", he said.

"We all do", Kurt said.

"He was the only one who cared about me. He was the only one who was there when I needed it", Rachel said, "Other than you two", she gestured to Blaine and Kurt. Blaine took her hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm going to go", she said as she got up.

"Where?" Blaine asked.

"The auditorium, don't bother coming after me", she said and left.

"She's broken", Kurt said.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"She's broken", Kurt repeated, "He was like her brother, he was like mine. Just give her some time, she'll come around and open up to you. Just be sure to be there."

"Thanks, Kurt", Blaine gave him a small smile.

"Anytime, Blaine. I'll see you in glee club", Kurt said as he too, left.

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?" Brittany asked Santana.<p>

"I'm fine", Santana replied quietly.

"Come here", Brittany said as she hugged Santana and kissed the side of her head.

"It's gonna be ok. Everything's gonna be fine", Brittany whispered to her.

"Thanks, Britt. I love you", Santana said, not caring if anyone heard.

"I love you too, San", Brittany said.

"Brittany, Santana?" a voice said.

"Yes, Blaine?" Santana asked.

"I have a present for you", Blaine said as he gave her a nicely wrapped box with a glittery light pink ribbon tied around it.

"Thanks", Santana took the present and put it in her locker.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"Alright, bye", he waved at them.

"Bye", Santana and Brittany said.

"Santana", Brittany said, capturing the Latina's attention, "Open it."

"Why?" she asked.

"So you can get your mind of, _them_", Brittany said, referring to Puck and Lauren.

"Fine", Santana sighed. She untied the ribbon, tore up the wrapper and lifted the lid of the box. The sight that they saw was truly magnificent. It was a tiara, not the cheap kind, like the real kind. It sparkled like the Sun.

"Wanna try it?" Brittany asked.

"Help me?" Santana asked back.

Brittany nodded and picked up the tiara. She gently placed it on Santana's head. "You look beautiful", she said as she placed a soft kiss on Santana's lips.

"Thanks", Santana said.

"I love you", Brittany said it this time.

"I love you too", Santana said.

Little did they know that the tiara was actually an explosive. It tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…_**BOOM!**_

The sound shook the whole school. The police had to cut off the hallway from the rest of the school. _She_ thought this was the perfect time to start her plan: **Kill the Glee Club.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another author's note. What do you think? How do you want the glee club members to die? Who do you think <em>she<em> is? Here's a hint: It's not Quinn.**

**Hey, so you guys know about the new Glee season, right? Well can you guys tell me what happened from the first episode to the current one? I heard Finn outed Santana! I heard Sam's back! TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW! Spoilers are welcome! :)**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
